The Star's Daughter and the King
by Izzy
Summary: Written for 1sentence. How does the daughter of a star live in the world, when her love for the King of Narnia brings her there?


The Star's Daughter and the King  
By Izzy

_#01 - Air_  
"Would you have been a star yourself had it not been for me?" he asked her once, but they were interrupted before she could answer, and she had looked so distressed at the question that he never dared ask it again.

_#02 - Apples_  
It was the fruit that had tempted Eve to the fall that was the first article of food that Ramandu's daughter ate, when she shared in the feast on the evening of the Dawn Treader's return to the island, but her act was met with cheers, and oh, the fruit tasted so sweet.

_#03 - Beginning_  
"I have been without definition, belonging not even to any race," she explained to Caspian, "and though you ask what my name is my father has called me 'daughter' and so I have needed none, but for you I will take a name, and be considered as one of your race."

_#04 - Bugs_  
"It's not that I don't like the King's lady," the sailor whispered to his mate, "far from it, I love her, it's only...well, she makes us all feel so far below her just by her standing there."

_#05 - Coffee_  
The wedding festivities went on so long by the time the bard came in they needed the liquid of Calormen to revive themselves, so while he told the tale of another royal bride who came to a strange country and became the Queen of Archenland, when the name of her daughter was mentioned only Caspian heard his bride murmur, "Corvara! I too am a daughter, and I too will be a Queen, and that will be my name."

_#06 - Dark_  
As they navigated around the Dark Island the lady sat with the Lord Rhoop and comforted him, and while Caspian would not have anyone call him a coward he would much rather have kept company with them, though instead he sat at the oars.

_#07 - Despair_  
Caspian feared the loss of his son was partly his own fault; the death of his wife had grieved him so that he had not paid attention to Rilian as he should have, even when the boy's behavior had turned so strange.

_#08 - Doors_  
The doors to Cair Paravel swung open, and Caspian turned to see and hear his bride's first impression of her new home, but she looked subdued, and her first remark was, "It looks so dark inside."

_#09 - Drink_  
A few months of shipboard life gave her the chance to develop a tolerance for liquor, but during the first part of that voyage it was the talk of ship of how often the King had to carry her off the deck while she giggled like a little girl.

_#10 - Duty_  
The first time he was obliged to ride out alone and leave her at Cair Paravel, the first place she went every morning was to the top of the highest tower; it took her some time to get a good idea of how long his trips might take him and when he would return from them.

_#11 - Earth_  
He couldn't help but be a little disappointed that she didn't know anything about worlds other than their own, though to be fair, he didn't suppose she could have known that much about the Pevensies' round world anyway.

_#12 - End_  
"I will miss you and this, my home, father, but he has been gone long enough that I know now that when you are young and have risen to the sky again I will still want to have him with me above all things."

_#13 - Fall_  
It was only the smallest cut-she'd nicked her finger on the sharp paperweight-but he saw her expression as he brought her a bandage, and while much of it was fascination, there was sadness in it as well.

_#14 - Fire_  
She had thought of this as a thing humans did, that she still had no need for, yet when they came at last to his bedchamber as man and wife Corvara felt her celestial blood grow hot, and by the time they lay naked together she was as eager as he.

_#15 - Flexible_  
Most of the poem had been lost, but when Tirian was a boy, someone recovered the lines, "Her substance it changed, but her steps were in flux, and in her there lived, a woman so wise, and an innocent babe, and she could be both, for many of her years."

_#16 - Flying_  
They were reunited with her father after the world ended, and watched in amazement as he lifted up his fully grown grandson and drifted with him down the garden, their feet skimming the grass.

_#17 - Food_  
Caspian felt his hunger return along with everyone else's on the Dawn Treader mere hours before landing again on Ramandu's island; it was only later that he learned that almost at the same time his lady began to feel hunger for the first time.

_#18 - Foot_  
She got so many splinters on the Dawn Treader that by the time they reached Narnia she was wearing shoes, but her dislike of them was clear, and Caspian found himself seeing to new carpets for his halls.

_#19 - Grave_  
"Here is where we bury our noble dead..." he started, but it became clear to him that it would be some time before she was capable of listening; death was something she still had to learn to deal with.

_#20 - Green_  
He'd always known the grass would grow greener on her grave, but now that seemed like a taunt to him, a reminder of how she had died.

_#21 - Head_  
She knew that this sadness simply must pass, and that it was only a matter of time, but it seemed too late, for she saw his head turn and then bow when she walked into the room, and that meant he had seen what he could do nothing about.

_#22 - Hollow_  
There was a year past since the last time Caspian had seen that empty sadness which had haunted Corvara's eyes for at least ten, yet he still looked anxiously for it every time he was with her.

_#23 - Honor_  
Noone ever accused the Queen of any serious wrongdoing her entire life, which hadn't happened in Narnia for far too long at that point in time.

_#24 - Hope_  
It was clear to Corvara when Peter the High King arrived that he missed his sister deeply, and it was she who provided him with a sympathetic ear, and in turn she was left grateful for the certainty that the person she had waited for would come to her eventually.

_#25 - Light_  
"My father once shone there, I believe," Corvara said, wrapping her arms around Caspian's and guiding them up towards a dark point in the sky.

_#26 - Lost_  
"We will reach the island you call Burnt Island in two days," she remarked, and looked mildly confused at the sailors astonished stares, though she had been told that they were having some trouble determining their coordinates.

_#27 - Metal_  
"The weight of the crown makes my head ache, my love, and I cannot wear it; you make me fear that you do not entirely understand who I am."

_#28 - New_  
She tried to talk to the man Pittencream more than her father did, indeed she badgered him with questions about the King, but he could tell her only what she had already heard, so she gave up, and even after the three lords woke, it was the same thing with them.

_#29 - Old_  
He aged faster than she did, and kept expecting her to turn away from him for this reason, but she only smiled and whispered to him, "I still see beauty in you."

_#30 - Peace_  
"I am glad to be done today; my legs have started to tire," Caspian murmured to his wife of nearly forty years, and she easily supported him up the stairs.

_#31 - Poison_  
By the time the witch's death was closing itself around her heart Corvara had given up trying to communicate with her son, instead using her last moments to think of her husband, and grieve for his pain.

_#32 - Pretty_  
"And I thought Your Majesty was handsome!" remarked the King of Archenland to her husband, and Corvara didn't even react as she would have at one time; she was used to such remarks now.

_#33 - Rain_  
Everyone stared when, on hearing the child's moans, the Queen ran out into the rain without even her cloak on, but the King smiled and said, "She walked through too much rain on her father's island to fear it much."

_#34 - Regret_  
It wasn't even a matter of having made the right choice, she eventually concluded, because she had been irresistably called to him from their first meeting, and so it had all been inevitable from the day he'd set out sailing, since his quest could not be completed without landing on her father's island.

_#35 - Roses_  
Of course she had the finest flowers in her hair for the wedding, and her dress was silver, as neither white nor gold looked quite right on her as a bride.

_#36 - Secret_  
He slept soundly through that early morning, when Corvara lay awake and listened to the whispers of the stones about her; these men thought they knew of all the magic of their lands, but there were some things they could not hear.

_#37 - Snakes_  
"She knew something about that...that thing, that's probably why it attacked her, you often told me of her ability to see such things, father-if only she could have spoken at the end!"

_#38 - Snow_  
Caspian found Corvara in the courtyard, gazing up at the sky with childlike wonder, then running around laughing as she tried to catch the flakes in her hands, and when she saw him she cried to him, "So much in this country I have never seen! So many wondrous sights!"

_#39 - Solid_  
She never suffered from seasickness, or if she did, she managed to conceal it even from him.

_#40 - Spring_  
"Why is it, my Corvara, that whenever you walk pass the trees at this time of year they suddenly seem to gain a dozen new leaves?"

_#41 - Stable_  
It took her nearly three years to really learn how to ride, but she loved spending time with the horses even before this, especially with her husband's mount.

_#42 - Strange_  
Caspian thought it charming how quickly she made friends with the woodland spirits, until the day he woke up to find her engaged in a snarling match with one of them, their ferocity of a kind he hadn't thought either of them capable of.

_#43 - Summer_  
Every year on midsummer's morning she rose early, walked out into the garden at twilight, and sang into the dawn as she had sung into every dawn when she had lived with her father, and the King forbade anyone to impede her; it was a sight spoken of in poetry as far away as Calormen up to the world's end and beyond.

_#44 - Taboo_  
"I would have liked to bring some of the lilies back for your hair," he said, which made her shake her head in mortification.

_#45 - Ugly_  
She never told him that she'd watched him from Aslan's country after her death, and after the witch snared their son, until he'd started to look like death himself and then she couldn't bear to look any longer.

_#46 - War_  
She put her history readings down as he came in, and commented to him, "I knew of violence, of course, with that famous stone knife lying on the table, but I never understood it's extent."

_#47 - Water_  
He taught her to swim in a pool near Cair Paravel, and made love to her after the lesson, and though it was an ordinary glade, when they were in it together it felt like the most enchanted, the most sacred place in Narnia.

_#48 - Welcome_  
She might merely sit next to her husband, but even in that capacity the thrones of Narnia had not known the presence of anyone since the White Witch who had not been born of Adam and Eve, and some of the humans did not like it, yet she thought the other subjects of Narnia found it comforting; after the rule of the Telmarines not all of them completely trusted humans, and they thought it good to see by their current King a woman whose ancestors came from the same world as their own.

_#49 - Winter_  
She bore their son as the snow she so loved fell outside, and the kingdom rejoiced as if it had been midsummer; there had been too much fear before her pregnancy that she could not have children with a son of Adam for it to be otherwise.

_#50 - Wood_  
When he had helped Eustace and his lady friend do the work in their world, Caspian followed Aslan to a new Narnia within Narnia, and as they went through the western wilds his heart beat faster, until they came to a pair of golden gates and when they opened Corvara stepped out; she too was as young as she had been when they had first met, and it was enough to walk again beside her and hold her hand.


End file.
